


Little Brother

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His big brothers are his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

“That’s it, little brother,” deep voices rasp together. Inch by excruciating inch, Sam helps Adam lower himself down onto Dean’s cock. Big hands span his hips, grip tight and steadying even as Adam’s thighs tremble. 

“God, please.” The words come out breathier than he intends, and Adam drops his head back onto Sam’s shoulder, tipping his head so the pink of his cheeks is hidden against the line of Sam’s throat. 

Dean is thick and long inside him, a too-good, aching stretch that steals Adam’s breath until he feels dizzy. Big-brother hands slide up his thighs, joining the others in gripping his hips and rubbing at the tender skin stretched thinly over bone. 

“Takin’ it so good. Just like Sammy did his first time.” 

Adam can feel Sam laugh, and turns enough to see the soft look on Dean’s face. He never thought the eldest Winchester would be such a sweet lover, but experience is quickly proving him wrong. 

“He’s bigger than I was,” Sam adds and fuck. Adam’s seen pictures of teenage Sam, all thin limbs and lean muscle and the thought of him taking the cock that’s inside Adam now - 

“Move, holy fuck please move.” 

There’s shifting behind him, and a deep grunt from Dean. It takes Adam a moment to realize that Sam’s just pushed inside their brother, and he groans at the thought. 

Finding a rhythm takes experimenting. Adam’s never done this before, not with two guys, and trying to ride Dean’s dick while Sam’s pounding in from behind isn’t exactly in his repertoire. Still, they make it work.

 Adam’s thighs burn and his moans are little more than desperate gasps. Dean’s red-cheeked and open-mouthed, looking stunned and gorgeous with his green eyes wide. Sam grunts animalistically, knocking Adam forward a little with each thrust.

There’s no hope of lasting when a firm hand wraps around Adam’s cock. Sam drags his orgasm from him, letting his come splatter across Dean’s belly. Dean looks a little agonized when his orgasm hits. Come slides wetly from Adam’s hole when his brothers coax him up and off Dean’s softening dick, and they lay him out to the side. 

He watches, dazed, as Sam drags Dean’s legs up over his shoulders, nearly bending Dean in half as he leans down and continues to thrust. 

 “Jesus, take it easy,” Adam mumbles. Sam just chokes on a laugh, dropping his head onto Dean’s chest as he comes. Dean runs his fingers through Sam’s tangled hair, looking content and well-fucked. 

Sam pulls out and slumps over on Dean’s other side, nudging Dean to the middle of the bed. Adam scoots over, and gladly goes along when Dean drags him in. They’re sweaty, sticky, and generally sore, but he’s not complaining. 

“That what you had in mind?” Dean manages when he’s come down. 

“Yeah. Definitely.” 


End file.
